Another Piece of Cake
by skylarkz
Summary: A peaceful morning at the Fujioka household is interupted by a small senior. Haruhi's dad's out of town for the weekend, so she doesn't mind the company... but what exactly does Hunny-Sempai want? Hunny X Haruhi


**Authors Note: Usually, I wouldn't spend this much time on a one-shot, but I was sick of seeing Hunny X Haruhi fanfictions where Hunny was either too childish or too mature (usually the latter). So, I decided to do my own Hunny X Haruhi fanfiction.**

**This pairing is usually considered a crack pairing, like... say, Shiro X Neckozawa, but I don't see it that way. Although I am a major Hikaru X Haruhi fan, I also like the Mori X Haruhi and Hunny X Haruhi pairings, and HATE it when people call the last pairing a crack one. I find Hunny X Mori to be a crack pairing, to be honest. I just _can't_ see it ever working as anything more than a friendship that bounces into protective 'brotherly' affection occasionally.**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Another Piece of Cake**

I was working on my English homework, having finished all my chores early, when I first heard it; a limousine, probably one belonging to one of the Host Club members, arriving at my doorstep.

I sighed in frustration, my peaceful and quiet day home alone ruined by a visit from the world's most annoying idiots. It was nine o'clock in the morning! Couldn't I at least have the _weekend_ to myself?

Slamming my homework shut in annoyance, I opened the door to my bedroom, carelessly tossing my homework on my futon (which I hadn't bothered putting away yet). I would have to do it tomorrow.

The knocking on the front door began just as I slammed my bedroom door closed. It seemed light and careful, as if to make sure my father wouldn't open the door and throw them over the balcony. If he were here, he would have still been asleep, and so he probably _would_ have thrown them over it. He was as bad as Kyoya when he woke up.

"Haru-Chan~!" a small, boyish voice called from outside the door. I sighed again, opening the door and expecting to see the entire Host Club there waiting for me.

I got a real shock when I realised it was just Hunny-Sempai, dressed in a pair of black cargo shorts, a blue t-shirt and matching blue sandals. In his arms, was none other, than Usa-Chan.

"Hunny-Sempai?" I said questioningly. "Where's Mori-Sempai?"

Hunny's cute, happy expression changed to one of sorrow.

"Takashi went to the International Kendo Championships in Korea," he replied sadly. It was clear that he missed the silent giant by the sadness tone in his voice.

"Oh..." I said, letting the word just hang in the air. "Would you... like to come inside?"

The small boy's eyes lit up instantly.

"Yes please~!" he smiled, skipping into the room like nothing would please him more. "I brought some cake too~!"

When most people bring cake to someone else's house, they bring _just_ enough to feed everyone there (and sometimes just bring small cakes instead)... however, when Hunny-Sempai comes to your house, he brings enough cake to feed the entire neighbourhood! Somehow though, I wasn't surprised, even when it took several men to carry the cakes inside.

"Mitsukuni-Sama," one of the men asked before leaving the house. "When shall we pick you up?"

Hunny-Sempai thought about this for a minute.

"How long am I allowed to stay Haru-Chan~? Can I stay for tea, ne~?" he asked, using his puppy-dog eyes. I sighed, nodding. Looks like I was baby-sitting Hunny-Sempai for the day.

"I'll be serving dinner at around six," I told the guy.

"So you can pick me up at around eight o'clock, kay?" Hunny asked, using his puppy eyes again. I rolled my eyes.

"Only if you're good," I replied.

"We will pick you up at eight then, Mitsukuni-Sama," the man replied, bowing before he left.

I wasn't surprised when Hunny-Sempai proceeded to take his sandals off, run into the eating area, and eat half the cakes so the rest would fit in the fridge. No, I didn't expect any less from the cute little pig.

Once I managed to fit the rest of the cakes inside my tiny fridge, I followed Hunny into the eating area, sitting quietly opposite him as he finished his cake.

It was comfortably quiet for a few minutes, as Hunny's eating slowed to normal human speed. His Usa-Chan was sitting neatly beside him, and I found myself examining every little feature of the loli-boy.

His neat blonde hair that was brushed just out of his big brown eyes, and his boyish features that made his fan girls swoon... but the way he stopped eating his favourite cake to look up at me curiously... it was... cute.

"Haru-Chan~," Hunny-Sempai said to me. "Are you alright? You seem to be day dreaming."

I smiled at the cute tone he used, but I wondered briefly why I was staring at him... I suppose it was just the lack of sleep I had the night before making me zone out.

"I'm fine Hunny-Sempai, just a little sleepy," I replied casually, smiling softly at the small boy in front of me. It was very easy to forget that he was seventeen sometimes, just by the boyish curiosity that lit up in his eyes. I would try to force myself to remember that he _was_ seventeen though, because I shouldn't be surprised when he suddenly says something complex and, well, smart.

"Did you have nightmares Haru-Chan~?" the small senior asked, looking up at me with nothing but concern clear in his eyes. Damn he was smart!

"Sort of," I said, averting my eyes to the corner. My dream last night was filled with strawberries. I had tried to eat one, but just as I did they all turned to stone. Somehow, that sent me into a panic, which caused me to wake up. Oh how strange dreams were sometimes.

"I had a nightmare last night too," Hunny-Sempai said softly, placing his fork beside his now empty plate. I raised an eyebrow, curious about what could have caused the boy-lolita to get so sad. "I dreamt that Usa-Chan and I were at a bakery. We were eating lots and lots of cake, but when I went to order more from the baker, he turned into Takashi... but Takashi wasn't Takashi... he was a... zombie."

The last word of that sentence was a gentle whisper, and tears began to well in the corner of Hunny-Sempai's eyes. Clearly, the thought must've frightened him enough to make him want to spend the day with me. I didn't realise Hunny had run over to me until his tears began to stain my t-shirt. Without even thinking, my arms wound themselves around the senior, eager to comfort him in any way I could.

"It's okay Sempai," I said softly. "It was only a dream."

These words caused Hunny-Sempai to look up for a moment, before smiling his trademark smile.

"Ne, thankyou Haru-Chan~!" he said sweetly, big brown orbs no longer filled with sorrow. "By the way, have you finished your homework?"

I smiled, Hunny's adorable mood too cute to resist.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and all too soon Hunny-Sempai was being escorted out the door by one of the Haninozuka servants. My homework was complete (thanks to Hunny-Sempai's help), and so we organised for Hunny to come over again the next day, at the exact same time. My father was out of town visiting a friend of his (I was a big girl and could handle being home alone for two days, surely?) and so it wouldn't be a problem for the senior to stay as long as he had that day.

Once his limo was around the corner, I found myself actually craving his company. There was still a slice of cake in the fridge (surprisingly), and I found myself sitting down and eating it only a minute after the small boy's departure.

What was wrong with me? Sure, it was strawberry cake (which was my favourite kind of cake), but I _never_ ate before bed. Once I'd finished studying and had tea, I'd usually grab a book and read until I was too tired to stay awake, yet I was slowly eating the cake off my plate like it was a rare delicacy that I would never have again.

Of course, it didn't take me long to realise I was eating cake because I felt lonely without the loli-boy skipping around the house. It was strange for me to crave company, especially when my best friends were the Host Club, but each bite of the sweet strawberry cake seemed to worsen the solitude.

I shrugged the feeling off, and just went straight to bed.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I was shocked to find it was already eight o'clock. Panicking, I rushed a shower, put away my futon, made sure the house was tidied, and then spent the remainder of my time putting on a light blue sundress (that my father brought me, of course) and brushing through my hair. This was _not_ my usual morning routine, but something about that day was just making me anxious.

When Hunny-Sempai finally _did_ arrive, I had three hair slides holding my hair in place, no shoes, and a casual smile plastered onto my face. No way was I going to let this stupid anxiety get the better of me!

"Haru-Chan~!" Hunny-Sempai called from just outside the door. A genuine smile replaced my forced one as I opened the door, only to be hugged by the Haninozuka. Despite how I usually rejected actions like this, I found myself hugging him back... Odd.

"Hey Hunny-Sempai!" I said lightly, signalling for him (and his three servants carrying different cakes) to come inside. By the looks of it, there was one chocolate, one coconut and one strawberry. Like yesterday, the servants placed the cakes in the fridge, then left Hunny-Sempai and me alone.

"Ne, Haru-Chan?" he asked once we were comfortably seated in the living room. "Where's Ranka-San?"

"Dad? He's gone over to a friend's place for the weekend, so I won't see him until I get back from school tomorrow," I said with a slight shrug. Usually, dad would have taken me with him, but I put my foot down and refused to go after I was forced to wear makeup and high heels last time. My father sombrely agreed that I could handle a weekend home alone.

"You must've been lonely last night then," Hunny-Sempai said with a sad smile, clutching Usa-Chan to his chest. Immediately, I felt myself go bright red (something I was not used to at all!) as I remembered eating the strawberry cake. Yes, I was lonely last night, but I wouldn't admit it! I would have to undergo some serious Hitachiin torture if I ever did, even if I said it in the complete privacy of my own home. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Kyoya had bugged the place.

"I- err, read a book!" I said quickly, unable to comprehend my sudden nervousness. "So, I was fine! Totally, completely fine! No need to worry!"

Hunny-Sempai studied my frantic expression for a moment, no doubt assessing how out of character it was for me to blush and stumble. His face was filled with nothing more than child-like curiosity, but his eyes showed concern that made him look his age for once, despite his small size.

"Haru-Chan," the small senior said quietly, more serious than I'd ever heard him. "Did you miss me last night? Because I missed you."

My eyes widened, not sure how to take that statement. Hunny was clearly being serious, despite his childish voice cutting some of that away. What on earth was he talking about? What was with the sudden seriousness?

Before I could say anything, Hunny-Sempai carefully stood up, placed Usa-Chan in his seat so he was sitting up, and walked over and wrapped his arms around me. The blush returned to my cheeks at the unexpected gesture, but I couldn't knock back the notion, so I welcomed him with open arms.

"Yes Hunny-Sempai," I said softly. "I did miss you last night."

Hunny pulled away from the hug then, his classic boy-lolita smile lighting up his face.

"Ne, Haru-Chan?" he asked happily. "Why did you miss me?"

I opened and closed my mouth several timed, struggling to find an answer to the very simple question. Because Hunny-Sempai was fun to be around? Because he helped me with my homework? Because he took away the loneliness for a few hours?

I just couldn't find an answer to that question, making me feel extremely helpless. Hunny-Sempai's boy-lolita smile lit up the room when he realised I couldn't answer the question, confusing me even more, and he pulled me back into a hug.

"I know why I missed you Haru-Chan," he said softly, his childish voice echoing through my head for a moment before I felt something pressed against my lips. Something small, soft and warm with the mouth-watering taste of strawberry cake was pressed against my lips. Surprisingly, I liked it.

The loneliness that had built-up yesterday was completely shattered, and the foreign emotion that had made me blush and stumble swelled happily within my heart, making me feel like doing cartwheels and handstands (something I would _never_ want to do).

Then, as I happily returned Hunny-Sempai's kiss, I realised what the strange emotion was.

Love.

I was in love with the small senior.

At first, I was shocked (nearly pulling away from the tender kiss in the process), but then I realised that it didn't really matter that I had no idea how to cope with this emotion, _love_. With Hunny-Sempai by my side, I could handle anything.

The kiss that should've been my first seemed to go on for hours, and I savoured every second, before eventually breaking the kiss. Hunny-Sempai was smiling widely at me, the same smile he used when he'd just gotten another piece of cake. It was hard to believe that I could be in love with someone who acted so young, but he was seventeen. People might freak out and call me a cradle snatcher if we ever went public with our relationship... if we even had a relationship... but I didn't really care.

"You're a really great kisser Haru-Chan," Hunny said with a bright smile.

"So are you Hunny-Sempai," I said with equal euphoria, although it wasn't shown nearly as much. Still, I didn't complain when Hunny took a hold of my hand and led me to the fridge to get some cake.

"You're gonna be the best girlfriend ever!" the loli-boy smiled as he opened the fridge, trying to decide which cake he should devour first. I don't think he saw the smile on my face.

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HUNNY-SEMPAI?" the twins and Tamaki-Sempai shouted together, their eyes wide with horror. Kyoya-Sempai pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, muttering something about an interesting turn of events, and Mori-Sempai gave us both a small, warm smile.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried, coming over and roughly grabbing my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell daddy you were in love with Hunny-Sempai? Don't you have to tell me and mummy first?"

"You're not my father, and you guys were the first to know," I said dryly, sending the Host Club King to his corner of sorrow and making the twins snicker.

"We didn't know you were into little boys," they said together, snaking up behind me.

"Hunny-Sempai is seventeen, he's older than me," I said sharply, walking towards my new boyfriend and his cousin's couch.

"Boo you then," the twins said mockingly, walking over to bug Tamaki instead, thank god.

"So, how did you do in your Kendo tournament Mori-Sempai?" I asked the silent giant beside Hunny.

"I won," he said, as if he were bored.

"Ne, Haru-Chan?" Hunny-Sempai asked once I had congratulated his best friend. "I have a Karate Tournament coming up soon. Would you like to come? Don't worry, it's in Japan!"  
I smiled, nodding quietly before finding my lips once again captured for a too short second by the tiny senior. Not even Tamaki-Sempai could have spoiled my good mood after that.


End file.
